


Twins

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Tony & Pepper [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Family, Fluff, Iron Babies, Iron Baby, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), dad tony, mom pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: It's late at night at House Stark, and Tony needs to talk with his baby.





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancyozz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyozz/gifts).



> The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I owned them) and I don't get any profit from this writing.

Their summer house in The Hamptons, New York felt strangely calm at those ungodly hours at night. Sleep was a commodity a father of two babies couldn't have anymore. The engineer was glad that he'd never been a sleepyhead.

Tony was sitting behind the window in the children's bedroom, the baby boy safely clutched in his arms. He lowered his gaze in order to look at him again. So tiny, and contented in his peaceful sleep. _His son, his and Pepper's_ he thought, proud and happy. The baby didn't open his eyes, just remained there, sleeping pacefully in his dad's arms. 

Breastfeeding obviously made miracles at 2 in the morning, Tony smiled.

It was Maria's, the baby girl's, turn to get her late night snack in Pepper's arms, now. One twin sound sleep and the other at dinner time. No crying. Tony enjoyed that rare moment of peace in _House Stark_ and sighed. Life was so different now, harder in a way, more rewarding in the other.

He wouldn't change it for anything. He would never regret their decision to become parents.

"Hey, there Morgan." The engineer whispered softly to his son. "I'm so glad you got your mother's beautiful blue eyes…" He chuckled softly. "You are going to be a handsome boy… Yes, like your pops… That's right. Your sister got mine… She'll have me all wrapped around her little finger sooner than I think, right?"

Pepper just entered the room with the baby girl still attached to her right breast, and heard him say the last part. She swayed back and forth trying to lull her to sleep, because she was well-fed already. They both were, for a few more hours at least.

"Yes, and she will be a heartbreaker when she's older with those puppy brown winners."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh please, let me enjoy my daughter for some years before I have to worry about that, Mrs. Stark. No boyfriends until she's thirty. I refuse. I'm going to be her beloved dad and she would never leave my side."

"Oh, Tony." She smiled at him. "I'm already dreading the day you'll have to send her to college."

His expression suddenly saddened.

"I don't even want to think about that. Too soon. Besides, you would know about the disarming puppy dog eyes because these brown suckers worked on you like a charm."

"Sure they did, Tony. Still do. And now I have a full set of four to worry about. And don't fret, we are gonna have our plate full with these two for the years to come…"

"Yeah. Twins. I never saw that one coming…" Tony added, amused.

"You didn't dream about that." Pepper said, laughingh hard.

"Definetely, no… But I'm glad it was a surprise gift from destiny. The most wonderful surprise of my life, Pep."

"I know." His wife said as she lowered her body to kiss him on the lips. "I think the same."

She noticed Maria had just fallen asleep and she removed the baby from her breast, buttoning her pajamas back up. She sat next to Tony and the two of them rocked their babies to sleep, side by side, whispering sweet words of love to both of them. The twinkling summer night stars seemed to watch over them, granting their protection to the lovely family in a grateful and free universe. Tony and Pepper were the defenders of earth after all, and other worlds were equally grateful to them for destroying Thanos and all his wrongdoing. New lives and returned old ones filled their lives with joy. Their future looked nice and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth prompt for Pepperony Week 2018 was Post - Infinity War.
> 
> This story was inspired to me by one of my best friends, who recently had a baby. And how that fact changes you, and your life.
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to Rebelmeg, my awesome beta. She helped me a lot.
> 
> All mistakes in English are mine and only mine. ^^


End file.
